


Lucky Shot

by pennysparrow



Category: DCU (Comics), Green Arrow (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Archery, Canon Compliant, Canon Disabled Character, Canon-Typical Violence, Don't copy to another site, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Mild Language, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23761615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennysparrow/pseuds/pennysparrow
Summary: Mia is having some kind of luck when Mammoth crashes her gym class.
Relationships: Mia Dearden & Oliver Queen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Lucky Shot

Mia kind of hated that they were doing archery in gym class today. Mostly because she couldn’t do archery in gym class. Well she _could_ and she’d certainly love to get forty-five minutes of nonjudgmental practice in (not that Connor was judgmental and Ollie really was just trying to help, but still). However, everyone in Star pretty much knew who the city’s heroes really were. It was like the worst kept secret. Ollie’s beard didn’t help any. But Mia didn’t need to go getting bullseyes with ease and add any more fuel to the fire.

So, she was on the other side of the gym attempting plate spinning. And hoping desperately it wouldn’t be on the final. She’d just managed to get the plastic dish to do more than go flying off the stick when there was a boom, a crash, and then Mammoth was falling through the ceiling.

The teenagers scattered as the supervillain hit the basketball court, _hard_ , and their teacher began trying to get everyone to evacuate.

This was just Mia’s luck. She can’t have fun and relax in gym and a frickin supervillain has to literally crash her class on top of it.

Mammoth was big, dumb, and ugly. Emphasis on all three. But since he definitely wasn’t the brains of any operation and he’d been decidedly _pushed_ through the roof Mia knew that meant that Shimmer wasn’t far behind. Hopefully she was distracted. Oliver or Connor were holding her off. Or Dinah was handling her. Or, if Mia was really lucky, Roy and the Titans were taking her down – since the Fearsome Five were their villains – and they’d be in soon to deal with Mammoth. Meaning she could leave with her classmates and hold on to some shred of a secret identity.

Yeah. Right. Because that would’ve been too much to ask.

Mammoth was starting to get up and no one else was coming through the hole in the ceiling.

Roy was the guy who could turn anything into a weapon. Mia was apparently the girl with some kind of luck. Because a supervillain had just crashed her gym class. On the day part of the class was supposed to be doing archery.

She grabbed one of the lightweight scarves from the juggling station and tied it around the lower half of her face – because she still had some sense of professionalism – and ran towards the bows where they laid abandoned. Luckily no one cared too much in the chaos as she slid across the hardwood – thanking past her for grabbing yoga pants this morning – and grabbed a bow.

Whatever luck she was having meant that they’d been prepping to shoot so all the arrows were still in the PVC pipe quivers and she didn’t have to pull them out of the targets or pick them up off the floor. Just pull as many as she could towards her.

Mammoth shifted and Mia nocked an arrow. The dust was still settling and people were still scrambling to get out. Mia let her arrow fly. The bow’s draw weight much lighter than she was used to. The arrows might still have a point, but they were decidedly blunt. All of this meant that her shot had buried itself deep and painfully into Mammoth’s shoulder. If she were actually at risk of hurting the brute Mia might’ve felt bad. As it was she knew she was doing little more than distracting him while everyone else got out.

Mia was totally ok with that. She fired again, aiming for anywhere she thought would actually hurt. Hands, joints, even his face was fair game with these toothpicks.

She was starting to run out of arrows and the flimsy bow was starting to feel like it would snap when she saw it. A barely noticeable flash of green before it hit and electrocuted Mammoth. For the second time, he hit the basketball court _hard_.

“Hey there, kiddo!” Ollie called as he peered through the massive hole in the roof. “Good to see you! Though I am sorry about the interruption.”

Mia smiled up at him. “Hey there Green Arrow!”

“Hope your teacher gives you an A for this one.”

“Oh yeah, the mysterious masked girl gets full marks,” she snorted. Mia set the bow back on the ground and grimaced at her arm. It had stung briefly whenever the string slapped it but she’d been too busy to really notice. Now though? It kinda hurt and there was a fun looking red welt starting to take shape.

“You ok, kiddo?” Ollie called down again, he must’ve caught sight of her face. Or the fact that she was not so subtly rubbing at her bare arm.

Mia gave a half-hearted shrug. “Didn’t have time to grab an arm guard. Mistakes were made.”

Even with the mask and the dumb beard (it didn’t matter if she’d never known him without it, she was still going to make fun of it) Mia could make out his sympathetic wince. “That sucks. Learned that lesson the hard way myself.”

“So did I,” Mia grumbled. “Ages ago.”

“The EMTs have shown up, if you want I can help ya look like you got caught in the rubble and you can write it off as an accident and have them give you some ice for it.”

That had her laughing. She tore the scarf off and considered her options. Her secret id had been nonexistent to begin with, but she did like to pretend she had one.

Mia eyed the rubble. “Eh. Why not. I’m going to Titans Tower right after school though.”

Ollie was sliding down a line as she started to shift some of the lighter pieces of what used to be the roof. She laid down and waited for him to come over and “bury” her.

“Good, you can tell them about this idiot and his sister. Finally got her with knockout gas on the roof.” Oliver pulled a sheet of metal over and covered her legs with it, without actually putting any weight on her. “Hold your breath and close your eyes,” he instructed before stirring up some dust to cover her. “You’re good. Think you can pretend to be knocked out?”

“Yup.”

“You got your phone on you? And your med id just in case?”

“Of course,” Mia said with as much exasperation as she could, full well knowing it would still come out fond.

“Alright. I’m going to go find the cleanup crew. See you on Sunday? I’ll make pot roast,” Ollie said, and she could hear his grin even as she faked being passed out.

Mia huffed out a laugh, careful not to inhale any dust. “You’ve got it, GA.”

She heard him pad away and then soon there was the sound of running and Oliver yelling “There’s a kid in there! She looks like she got caught in the rubble!”

Somebody started shifting the sheet metal and someone was carefully pulling Mia from the rubble. They were softly telling her that she was ok, that everything was fine now. Knowing that Ollie was still around somewhere and he’d get a laugh out of it, Mia gave a dramatic groan as she opened her eyes.

“Where- wha- what’s going on?” she mumbled, blinking at the EMT who had started to wipe the dust off her face.

“Shh, it’s ok. You’re going to be fine. There was an accident.” She was telling Mia. “We’re going to put you on a board now, ok? Can you tell me your name?”

Mia coughed and then they were lifting her and strapping her in. They thought she’d been hit by rubble, of course they were going to take precautions about back, neck, and head injuries.

“Phone,” she said, going to pat the pocket on her hip where it sat. “Med-”

“Alright, I’m going to grab your phone ok?”

“Ok.”

“I still need you to tell me your name.”

“Mia,” she said as she felt her phone lifted off the side of her stomach. With her head strapped into a neck brace she let her eyes slip closed again. “Mia Dearden.”

“Matt,” he must’ve been the other EMT, “says here she’s HIV positive.”

“Got it,” Matt said.

“Now Mia, can you tell me who the current president is?”

“ _Fucker_ ,” she said vehemently.

The EMTs laughed and she knew Ollie was still hanging around because she could hear his snort.

“I’ll take it. We’re going to lift you onto the gurney now and take you out of here, ok?”

“Ok,” Mia said and let the EMTs take her outside.

After a thorough examination, the EMTs diagnosed her as incredibly lucky. Despite everything she was walking away with nothing but the beginning of a nasty bruise on the inside of her left arm. What with the major damage, the school let out for the rest of the day so Mia grabbed her things and headed home to shower before going to hang out with her friends for the weekend. She would’ve gone right there but Ollie had been a bit _too_ thorough in his dusting. Turning her blonde hair gray and making her feel altogether gross.

When she got to the Tower she found Kori and filled her in on what had happened in Star. Well, most of it anyway. She didn’t actually know what had happened before Mammoth came through the roof or after the EMTs took her out of the gym, but Kori said it was good to know that both Shimmer and Mammoth were in custody and that she’d look into the whole incident further.

With that, Mia went to track down the tv remote and pass out on the couch until the inevitable chaos woke her up. And she found herself pulled into whatever argument Kon was losing today.

After training the next morning, as Mia was getting changed, she couldn’t help but look at the bruise on her arm. It was _not_ pretty. And it hurt. So, she finished pulling off her suit, threw on some shorts and a t shirt, and headed for the kitchen.

“We got any frozen veggies?” She called to the room at large.

Gar poked his head up from over the back of the couch. “Should be a bag of peas in the back-left corner. That work?”

“Perfect,” Mia said as she liberated the bag from behind a tub of Bart’s ice cream. She didn’t even bother with a tea towel, just laid peas right on her arm and sighed in relief.

“Are you ok?” Tim asked. He eyed her warily as she settled next to him on the couch, bag of peas cradled on her arm.

Mia shrugged. “Just got a reminder about why I stick to ranged weaponry.” She shifted the bag and Tim winced in sympathy. “The worst part? How gross looking it is. I could deal with the pain, but the color? Yuck.”

Tim laughed and Gar snorted from his other side.

“And this, kids,” Mia said in a poor imitation of her mentor, “is why you never use your bow without an arm guard.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Public Speedy Announcement (I've used that joke before & I'll use it again): Please please please let your archers wear arm guards! On the arm they hold the bow in, from elbow to wrist, on the inside of the arm they should be covered! Even the best is going to get hit with a bow string from time to time and they can seriously hurt. When wearing sleeves you can till get a fun welt (like I have rn). If you're a superhero it's the type of bruise that'll raise some questions and cannot be healthy if you shoot often. So let archers wear arms guards in media. Thanks.


End file.
